A Similar Dislike (RomanoxReader)
by Be-Wherever-You-Are
Summary: What's worse than a bothersome school trip to a dreary, bat-filled cave? One with an anti-social, fowl-mouthed partner, that's what! (Can be found on deviantart with the same title, uploaded on my devianart account.)


**As I said on deviantart, my sister wrote an Romano x reader but didn't have an account. So, I put it on mine! Enjoy~!**

 **(Also, Hetalia and the picture doesn't belong to me.)**

* * *

This could possibly be the worst field trip ever. Alright maybe that one trip to the farm in grade two when that stupid kid who had motion sickness stank up the whole bus was the worst trip ever. Well this deserves second place anyways. You're going spelunking. Yeah, it even sounds stupid. What this means is that you have to wear stupid helmets with big clunky stupid lights attached and go into a stupid cave and see stupid rocks inside of it. Oh yeah and bats. Like your geography teacher Ms. Bonnefoy isn't batty enough.

But that's not even the worst part. No. 'Cus you had to get paired up with the anti-social, fowl-mouthed, tomato-reeking, grouch otherwise known as Lovino Vargas. Like yeah, every second word that comes out of my mouth is stupid, but at least I have some class. Like not complaining at every step. Out loud anyways.

You take a step forward, only to find another rock under my foot which you kick away.

"Oy, watch where you're kicking those," comes the gruff voice of Lovino.

"Watch where you're walking," you snap back.

Of course he deserved it. It's his stupid fault you're both stuck walking in circles, wondering where the rest of the class went. He was the one with the map that he was too stupid to even understand. And now you're both stuck, trying to tell one stupid stalagmite from another. Honestly if only geography wasn't mandatory in high school.

"Ugh, you're so uncute."

You feel your jaw clench. Of course you knew that yourself. But you didn't have to hear it from him of all people.

"Whatever, just give me the map, Stupid."

The walls are starting to get closer, the ceiling of the cave lower. It's making you start to feel closed-in. Not like you can show that, of course.

"I already told you, we just go straight."

"We've been going straight this whole friggin' time!"

"Well you're so friggin' impatient!"

I turn my head to look right at him, the flashlight on my helmet making him flinch from the brightness. He then glares back at me, that weird curl on the side of his head strangely straightening up, as if it has a mind of its own.

After a moment of staying like that he finally gives and shoves the map to my chest.

"Oh shove it on my boob why don't you?"

"Huh?"

You see him quickly pull his hand back, as if it just touched lava. You glance at him and realise his face has suddenly gone extremely red, almost like a tomato.

"Aww, are you embarrassed now?" you can't help by tease.

He puffs out his cheeks and looks the other way. If he wasn't such a brat, it would almost seem, well, cute.

"Well? Which way do we go, genius?"

And it's gone. You look down at all the squiggles and scrawls. Damn, this is hard to understand. You squint and decide the line that points to the exit is the passage to your left.

"That way," you start charging forward, your steps echoing in the formidable chamber.

The walls seem to get wider too. It has to be right. Pssh, this was easier than you thought. You should've had the map since the start.

"Oy! Wait Doofus!"

You decide to ignore him. Doofus? What does he think he is, a five-year old?

And then you feel a hand grab your arm, pull you around. You meet Lovino's green eyes, and are about to snap when you suddenly notice how frantic they look.

"What?"

"Shh," he puts a finger on your lips.

You notice how close he is, and it dawns on you that you're both alone and lost in a dark cave. Oh hell no is he gonna make a move on you!

You step on his foot, hard, making him shout, "F**k! What the hell?" followed by a range of swear words that would make a sailor blush.

And then you hear it. A flutter. As if a thousand birds were flying closer. But you're in a cave. So there can't be birds. The only thing that could probably fly and be loud enough are…

"Shit!" you both cry and run for dear life.

The bats get closer, flying faster than your legs could carry you. You both travel blindly, through tunnels, around stalagmites.

You feel yourself stumble, and then feel a hand grab yours and you feel yourself tugged by Lovino.

"The bat areas were marked on the map, Idiot!" he yells, but his voice sounds shaky rather than angry.

One bat flies right by your head, another bumping into you. It's all you can do to not go into foetal position. You both turn the corner and suddenly, you see a light. You wonder for a moment if you had died from fear and are now reaching the light, but as you feel your feet touch grass, the natural sunlight embracing your skin, you realise you simply found a way out. When you feel brave enough, your breath coming out in huffs, you look back. The way is clear, no bats in sight.

"There you two are!" Ms. Bonnefoy expresses with a light French accent, as Lovino quickly lets go of your hand. She presses a button on her walkie-talkie and speaks into it. "The last two are found, Arthur. You can stop searching. Yes, yes, I have lunch ready."

Then she looks back at you two, shaking her head. "There's always one group to get lost. But then again, that's what makes this so exciting, no? And dare I say, a time to remember too?" She adds with a wink.

You had said that she was batty. And wrong. So wrong.

"Now come come, it's lunch time," she leads the way down the trail that leads to the parking lot.

"Th-that was close, hmm?" Lovino says when he catches your eye.

"Damn it, it was like seeing rats with wings," you cry as you both follow your teacher towards the school bus where the rest of the class is probably already eating lunch. You can still feel your heart racing.

And then you hear him laugh, a light, cheerful sound.

"Haha, yeah it was. I guess that means we're both cowards."

You blink in surprise, realizing that he just admitted to something you never thought he would.

His smile broadens, and his green eyes crinkle at the edges. Nothing special about it, you tell yourself, even as your breath catches in your throat and you look away.

Green is the colour of grass, you justify, the type you wipe your muddy boots on. That you tread on every day, without paying it much attention. A grassy hill on a hot summer's day where you have to push yourself to tread and climb up before falling over at the top, exhausted. Where you then lie as the individual blades tickle you gently as a breeze nudges them. Where the sun embraces you and draws you into a state of perfect contentment. The colour of warmth. The colour of home.

And you realise that everything this boy does, comes from the heart. His fowl mouth and anger and stubbornness and…happiness?

So you give him a light punch on the arm, sensing him tense up a bit in surprise before chuckling yourself.

And you say, "Yeah, I guess we're pretty alike after all."


End file.
